Fushigi Gakkou
by Suppi-chan1
Summary: An AR. The Fushigi Yuugi cast are in high school. Don't worry, magic and mayhem soon follow.
1. *Fushigi Gakkou*

Fushigi Gakkou

Fushigi Gakkou   
The Mysterious School

By Suppi-chan

~*~

Hey minna!This is my first fan fic, so go easy and tell me what to do to make it better.  
This is an alternate reality. Nothing in the manga, TV, or OAV version has happed.   
The Fushigi Yuugi cast are in high school.Don't worry, magic and mayhem soon follow.

Disclaimer:You would have to be insane to even consider the fact that I could possible 

have ownership over such a great anime as Fushigi Yuugi.Anyone who still believes I own it, 

raise your hand.There are some nice white coats I want you to try on…

Last updated: May 9, 2001


	2. Of Phoenixes and Dragons

Fushigi Gakkou

Chapter One

~*~

A brown-haired girl with her hair up in two buns on the sides of her head shut the door.Looking around her new bedroom, she sighed.Her family-consisting of her, her mother, and her older brother-had just moved to Tokyo yesterday.Walking to the window, the girl looked out of her apartment at the lights of the city.Suddenly, the girl felt a stirring inside of her; a call to be listened to.Closing her eyes, the girl felt the shifting red demanding to tell her something.Closing the window, the girl made sure the bedroom door was locked before sitting on the bed.Her legs crossed and hands resting on her knees, the girl bowed her head.Her body made a triangle, one of the most powerful magical symbols.

"Suzaku," she whispered, "Suzaku, you have called to me.What do you wish to tell me?"The girl felt the red flow through her into the room.She felt a brush of wind on her cheeks thought she knew she closed the window.Lifting her head and opening her eyes, the girl gazed at a large, red bird that resembled a phoenix.The bird, Suzaku, was really a god from the Universe of Four Gods.The girl was his miko; a red light inside of her would always tie her to Suzaku.

_"Miaka, my miko," _the voice resounded inside her head._"Seiryuu has set his sights on this world.You must defend it from his evil grasp." _The girl, Miaka, gasped.Seiryuu was another of the gods in the Universe of the Four Gods, the archenemy of Suzaku.His shape was a giant dragon.Though as far as Miaka knew, Seiryuu didn't have a miko in this world.And without a miko to do his bidding, even a powerful god like Seiryuu would have trouble taking over this world.

_ _

__"But Seiryuu doesn't have a miko does he?" Miaka asked.

"_Not yet miko,_" Suzaku replied, "_But he will get one, make no mistake.By force or by free will, Seiryuu will find a mortal to act through.You must stop Seiryuu's miko and his seishi."_

_ _

"How?" Miaka asked, "I can not fight Seiryuu's forces."

"_The Suzaku Shichi Seishi are here.They will be able to fight back the evil that threatens you. You must find them and awaken their power.But be careful, Seiryuu will want to eliminate you as soon as possible so that you cannot awaken the seishi.Seiryuu has his own Shichi Seishi he will try to awaken.You must awaken my warriors before Seiryuu's miko can."_

_ _

__"I'll try Suzaku.Seiryuu will never take over as long as I live!"Miaka proclaimed.If it was possible, Suzaku smiled.

"_Of course you will miko.That is why I choose you-your spirit always shines through.Take this and good luck._"In a whirl of feathers and wings, Suzaku took flight in the tiny bedroom and vanished.A glowing, red feather floated down from where Suzaku disappeared.As it descended, the feather got smaller and smaller until it was as big as Miaka's thumb and came to rest in-between her collarbones.Then, a gold light surrounded Miaka's neck and when it subsided a gold chain held the feather as a pendant.Closing her eyes, Miaka sensed Suzaku was finished and unclasped her hands from her knees and stretched them in the air.Shaking the sleep from her legs, Miaka got up and unlocked the door.Turning off the lights, Miaka crawled into bed.After all, she had school tomorrow.

~*~

Not very far away, a girl with short blond hair tossed in her sleep.In her dreams a huge dragon was attacking her.Creating a shield with her will, the girl held the dragon at bay.Though she didn't know what the dragon was or what it wanted, she knew if it broke the shield something terrible would happen. 

The girl felt her resolve slipping as the dragon kept hurtling itself against the barrier.Tired, the girl fell to her knees.The dragon, sensing a weakness, crashed intro the barrier with all its might and shattered it like a piece of glass.Then, it lunged at the girl and entered her heart.The girl screamed silently once, her blue eyes wide, and then the pain was gone.The girl blinked, she didn't feel any different.But deep inside her heart an evil force sat, its host totally unaware.

And in the night the girl's thrashing stopped.When she awoke, she would not even remember the dream. 


	3. Welcome to Konan

Fushigi Gakkou

Chapter Two

~*~

"And your homeroom teacher will be Ri-sensei…" an old woman sitting behind a desk droned on.Miaka covered her mouth and tried to stifle a yawn.She had woken up late and was forced to dash to school.

'It's all that stupid dream's fault I couldn't wake up,' Miaka thought.Miaka closed her eyes and remembered the rows of delicious sweets that Miaka had 'ate' in her dream.Of course thinking of food sent Miaka off into a daydream where hamburgers and ice cream cones lined up in rows and started to do the can-can…. 

"And of course will have another student show you around for a few days while you get settled," a voice cut through Miaka's dream rudely awakening her.

"KKKKKKYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAA!!!!!!"Miaka shot up into the air.(At least she didn't hit the lady over the head with a desk ^^)Coming back down to her chair, Miaka took several deep, steadying breaths.The secretary just looked up once in mild concern and then refocused on the computer where she was trying to find the student in Miaka's class to show her around.While she was waiting and trying to calm her heart, Miaka looked around at the office.Adults took phone calls and checked students in and out, while some students with a free period volunteered to run passes and messages and organized papers.One girl with short blond hair seemed to be doing mathematical equations while stuffing papers into envelopes.

"Ah," the secretary seemed to finally come to a conclusion, "Hongou-san please come here."The girl with short blond hair looked up and approached the desk."Ah yes," the secretary began once the girl had reached her destination, "Hongou-san, you have the same homeroom as Yuuki-san.Would you be willing to escort Yuuki-san around the school until she is better acquainted with it?"

"Hai," the girl agreed.Turning to Miaka she introduced herself."Ohayou gozaimasu.My name is Hongou Yui.I'm glad to meet you."Miaka smiled, she liked Yui already and hoped they would be good friends.

"Ohayou!Yuuki Miaka desu."Yui smiled and picked up Miaka's schedule.

"You'll like Ri-sensei.I'll take you to homeroom now, okay?"

"Hai," Miaka agreed with a smile, "You would know best!"Together the two girls set out down the hall to class.

"Oh Yuuki-san," the secretary called out.The girls turned around with a questioning look.The secretary smiled, "Welcome to Konan."


	4. The Dash for Food

Fushigi Gakkou

Chapter Three

~*~

"What do we have now?" Miaka asked after second period.

"Well," Yui replied, "We have lunch block before…"

"FOOD!"Miaka squealed, and with that she rushed down the hall.

"Wait!" Yui called after her, but alas it was too late.For when there is food to be eaten, Miaka will wait for no one.Yui looked down the hallway now void of Miaka, "But she doesn't even know where the cafeteria is."

~*~

Miaka rushed down the hallway in her eagerness to reach food.Alas with moving at such high speeds in such crowded places as high school hallways, it was only a matter of time before odds caught up with Miaka and she ran into something larger, stronger, and unyielding.

"Oww," Miaka rubbed her head while the world stopped spinning.

"Oww?" a disbelieving voice asked from above her, "you're the one who ran into me.I'm the one who should be complaining."Miaka realized with a start that the voice was right and that she owed him-no matter how rude he was-an apology. 

"Gomen nasai," she bowed, "I got so excited when I heard we were going to eat I guess I got carried away and started running…" Miaka stopped when she heard laughter.Looking up in shock she realized the boy was laughing at her.No matter how handsome he might be with short blue hair and gray eyes, Yuuki Miaka lets no one get away with laughing at her."Is something funny?" she demanded.Standing up, Miaka put her hands on her hips and leveled her best glare at the laughing boy.The boy just shook his head and kept laughing.Miaka scowled, "Yui, let's…" Miaka trailed off her eyes going wide in panic.Yui was not to her left; Yui was not to her right.In fact, Yui was nowhere to be seen."Oh no," Miaka cried out in dismay, "I must have lost Yui when I started to run.Now I won't be able to find the cafeteria and I won't be able to eat."The thought of missing a chance to eat food brought tears to Miaka's eyes.

"No, don't cry," Miaka turned around startled.She had forgotten about the boy and was surprised to see him still standing there looking very uncomfortable at the sight of her tears."I'm sorry I laughed.It's your first day right?I have lunch right now, I'll take you to the cafeteria."The boy looked like tears always made him uncomfortable and he wanted them to stop as soon as possible.

"Really?"Miaka asked hopefully.

"Hai," the boy gave a heart-melting smile, "By the way, my name's Sou Kishuku."

Miaka smiled, she felt safe with this boy."Yuuki Miaka."Miaka unconsciously touched the feather necklace below her shirt.She felt a very strong chi from this boy.Could he be a Suzaku seishi?Or a Seiryuu seishi?She hoped that the later wasn't true.And with that they headed to the lunchroom.


	5. Cafeteria Clash

Fushigi Gakkou

Chapter 4

~*~

Miaka and Kishuku had just arrived at the cafeteria when they heard a voice shout "Miaka" over the din of the crowd.Miaka looked for the source and saw Yui pushing her way towards them.

"Well," Kishuku reflected, "it seems we have found your guide.Have a good lunch Miaka, and try not to trample anyone in your quest to stuff your stomach."Miaka scowled up at him, but Kishuku just gave her one of his wide grins."Ja ne."

"Ja Kishuku-kun," Miaka waved cheerfully.Kishuku raised an eyebrow at the suffix but just smiled and walked away.

"There you are," Yui exclaimed finally reaching Miaka, "I'm glad you were able to find the cafeteria.Who were you just with?"

"Sou Kishuku.He led me to the cafeteria.Gomen nasai for losing you like that, I was just so excited about food!"Miaka smiled.

"Don't worry about it. Sou Kishuku?The captain of the karate club?That is who led you to the cafeteria?" Yui asked amazed.

"Hai," Miaka smiled, "Now let's eat!"

~*~

Miaka stood in line for dessert.She had eaten her meal in about five minutes flat-much to the amazement to Yui-and was still hungry.Looking at the selection, Miaka found a chocolate pudding hidden in the rows of vanilla.Reaching for the dish, she was beat by another hand.Annoyed, she turned around and glared at the boy behind her.

"Excuse me," she said-in her opinion-kindly, "but I was about to take that."

"I know," the orange-haired boy smiled to show fangs, "that's why I took it first."Miaka scowled, she would teach this boy you don't mess around with Yuuki Miaka when food was involved.She grabbed one side of the bowl and started to pull, while the boy grabbed the other side.Locked in this strange tug-of-war, Miaka could only think of what a jerk he was.

"Don't you know you're suppose to let the girl go first," Miaka frowned; the boy was much stronger than her.

"You're no girl, you're a pig.How much food do ya need to eat anyways?I got it first, it's mine."Miaka let go, her mouth was agape.The nerve… With a battle cry, she launched herself at this orange-haired jerk and crashed into his stomach, tackling him to the floor.The pudding flew out of the boy's hands and splattered all over the tiles.

The boy's eyes were open in shock, "Oi, get off of me you crazy @!&$#!"

"Oi," a familiar voice joined the fray, "Don't you know you're not suppose to cuss at girls?"Miaka slid off of the boy as he was bodily lifted up to his feet.

"This ain't your business Kishuku," the boy growled.

"It is when you start cussing girls Shunu," Kishuku shot back.

"She attacked me!"

"Oh, so you got attacked and beat by a girl so you cussed her out.You are such a man."

"Wanna take this out side?"

"It'd be my pleasure."A wail broke both boys out of their argument as Miaka sat on the floor and cried.

The orange-haired boy, Shunu, seemed as comfortable with tears as Kishuku."Oi, oi.Stop crying."But Miaka didn't stop crying and Shunu winced, what did she what?

Kishuku bent down to try his luck, "Miaka, oi Miaka.What's wrong?"

Miaka pointed at the brown mess on the tiles in front of her, "The pudding's ruined!"Both boys face-vaulted simultaneously.


	6. The First Summoning

Fushigi Gakkou

Chapter Five

~*~

Miaka stretched her arms above her head."I'm glad school's over.I can't wait to get home."

"I'd be tired too with the day you've had.I cannot believe you tackled Kou Shunu."Yui shook her head.

"Kou-san was a jerk and deserved to be tackled.I just want to go home and eat."

Yui laughed, "So how did you like drama club?"

"It was great!I'm going to join it for sure.And Hahm-sensei was really nice.She's one of my favorite teachers."

Chatting, the two girls didn't notice they had grown extra shadows until they turned down a side street.

"Give us your money," a voice demanded from behind.Spinning, the girls belatedly saw the bullies.When the girls hesitated in confusion, one of them grabbed Yui.

"Yui," Miaka cried out as she heard her friend scream.To late she noticed they had circled the girls."Let Yui go!" Miaka demanded.

The gang leader smiled, "Not until you pay us."Miaka frowned in worry; her mother never gave her much extra cash from Miaka's tendency to spend it on food right away.Just as a gang member broke the circle to grab Miaka…a voice cut through the spell of fear the gang had cast.

"Picking on girls?And you call yourselves men."Miaka turned around to see Sou Kishuku leaning nonchalantly against a wall.A murmur ran through the group and on a silent command from their leader, the gang moved as one to attack Kishuku.Kishuku stopped leaning on the wall and got into an attack stance."Let's go."Alas, moving as one did little to help the gang.A quick punch to the nose to one member, a side kick to the solar plexus of another, a back hand to the back of the skull, and a hook-heel kick to the back of the neck and they were all down.Miaka looked at the man still holding Yui saw he was slowly choking her to death.With a battle cry she ran at the man in a football tackle style and slammed into his open side.Letting Yui go, he fell to the floor while rolled over him and landed on a dizzy heap on the sidewalk.

"Miaka, Miaka.Daijoubu?"Yui asked concerned as she helped Miaka to her feet.Miaka looked at Kishuku as he walked over to them.

"Arigato," she said with a smile, "that's the third time you've helped me."

"If you're so thankful," he began seriously, "you should pay me!"He grinned widely.Both girls blinked uncomprehending.

"Huh?" they asked at the same time.

Kishuku scowled, "By 'huh' I take it you don't have any money."He sighed, "I hate poor people.Ja ne."

"Matte kudasai," Yui called out.But it was too late and Kishuku rounded the corner leaving Yui to stare after him in disbelief.Miaka, who had been rummaging in her pocket, finally held up 500 yen in triumph.

"Here," she called out, "I found some money."

"Don't bother," Yui said turning back around, "he's already left.I can't believe he wanted us to pay him."

"I'm sure he had a good reason for needing that money," Miaka put in diplomatically.

Yui smiled, "Perhaps.Right now we should probably get going before these guys wake up."With a quick "Hai" from Miaka, the two girls continued on their way.

~*~

"Ja mata," Yui waved good-bye at the place where she had to turn to go the library.

"Ja ne Yui," Miaka waved good-bye too before she crossed the street that was on her way home.Turning around, Yui continued on her way.After a block, Yui winced and started to rub her temples.

'Oh no,' she thought, 'I can feel a headache coming on.'The pressure in Yui's head kept rising and rising and rising…

_"Awaken_."__

_ _

__Yui dropped her school bag in shock at the sound of a voice inside her head.

"_Awaken Seiryuu no miko!"_

_ _

__The pounding in her head increased.Yui fell to her knees, clutching her head in pain.

"_AWAKEN!!_"

Blue light surrounded the kneeling figure on the pavement.When she rose, the girl expressed no sign of any earlier discomfort.Her blue eyes glowed slightly.Her clothes had also changed.Now she wore Chinese outfit with a black rose pinned on.([picture here][1] )The girl smiled coldly, she was no longer Yui Hongou.Walking out into the middle of the strangely deserted street, she began to make symbols with her hands.Blue magic shimmered in the air where the Seiryuu no miko had made the signs.Finishing, the girl stepped back and admired the glowing design.It was an excellent summoning portal if she did say so her self. (And she did say it-out loud, to the empty air, several times, and then she laughed insanely)

"Seiryuu's serpent, minion of the dragon god.Come to me, come to his miko, come to his portal and pass into his new domain.Come and do his bidding, come and reek havoc on this world!"The girl spread her arms wide and the portal blazed brilliantly.Coming through the portal was a snout, then a mouth, then eyes.The portal widened and proportioned itself to serpent as it crawled into the streets of Tokyo.Finally it was fully out.The miko shut the portal and looked at the serpent that was taking in its new surroundings and hissing softly.The serpent was long like a snake, though it did have four short legs that ended in powerful claws.It used the claws for just climbing and grabbing it seemed, for it also moved like a snake.While it was around one-story tall slithering, it could rise up onto it's feet and become three-stories tall.The serpent was almost as long as a city block and it's thrashing tale was destroying the buildings on either side of it.All in all, the perfect welcoming gift to Tokyo.

   [1]: http://www.geocities.com/fushigi_gakkou/yui.html



	7. A Lot of Falling

Miaka sat down three feet from her apartment door

Chapter Six

~*~

Miaka sat down three feet from her apartment door.The elevator was broken and the repairman had not come to fix it yet.Miaka sighed; it wasn't easy climbing all those stairs.She couldn't wait to get inside and get food.Miaka raised herself off the floor and walked the final three feet to reach the food, just tantalizingly out of reach.Just as she was about to touch the doorknob, a shiver ran through her and red flashed before Miaka's eyes.Losing her balance at the sudden light, Miaka stumbled and fell backwards.There was only one thing that that shiver and light could mean: Seiryuu had unleashed one of his serpents in Tokyo.Miaka looked at the closed door.So close, so close to food.'Just a quick bite,' she thought.

"_NO!_" a voice she recognized as Suzaku's thundered in her head.Miaka sighed and with one last look of longing at the door started down the stairs.It was going to be a long walk.

~*~

Finding the serpent wasn't especially hard.All Miaka really had to do was go against a flow of people in mass panic.Unfortunately, a dilemma rose when she reached the giant beast as it destroyed buildings left and right.The problem was that Miaka had no way to get rid of it.Unlike Seiryuu, Suzaku had no horde of minions she could set on the serpent to annihilate it.Miaka also hadn't found a Suzaku seishi yet, making this extermination problem a bit difficult.

"Now what am I suppose to do?" she complained to open air.Warmth spread through her and Miaka looked down to find her feather glowing.As if forced, with no will of her own, Miaka reached up and clutched the feather.A burst of glowing, red feathers surrounded her.Miaka closed her eyes as she was momentarily blinded by the light.Opening her eyes, all she could do was look down in shock.She was now wearing a dress exactly like the Seiryuu no miko except it was red with white sleeves.Her hair was tied up in one bun with gold ribbon falling down in the back.The feather necklace rested over her dress next to a gold flower.A roar shattered Miaka's inspection of herself. She quickly moved back as the serpent decided it had done enough damage to this area and it was time to move on.Alas, Miaka's reflexes didn't move as quickly as her body.And thus it was that the Suzaku no miko ended face down in the rubble.But, falling probably saved Miaka's life, as Seiryuu's serpent didn't see her lying among the rubble and passed right by.Slowing Miaka sat up and rubbed her nose.

"Itai," she complained to the empty air.Suddenly Miaka heard screams coming from her left where the serpent had headed.Quickly getting up, Miaka started to run until she almost tripped over her dress and had to slow down to a fast walk.Climbing over the rubble of a structure that used to be a dry cleaner, Miaka froze in fear.Two people were fighting the serpent…or more like they were _trying_ to fight the serpent.Both men were dressed in a gi and stood in front of a karate dojo.Creeping closer, Miaka was able to make out who the people were.The first was a man with lavender white hair and golden eyes.The second made her blood run cold: it was Sou Kishuku.

"Shimatta," she cursed as she climbed over rubble obstructing her path.She had expected people to panic, she had expected people to run away, she hadn't even considered the possibility that someone would be idiotic enough to try to fight one of these monsters.Climbing and crawling, Miaka made her way closer to the pair.Over half way there Miaka came to a terrible realization:she couldn't do anything to help.She didn't have the ability to fight this thing and she had failed to find at least one seishi to fight it.She had failed and now Tokyo and the world would fall to Seiryuu.She had failed.The realization stung.Miaka's eyes filled with tears.For comfort, Miaka reached up and clutched the feather.

She looked at the world through eyes blurred with tears.At first glance it looked like nothing had changed, but when she looked at Kishuku he glowed with a red aura."Nani?" she asked the air in confusion.Miaka's eyes opened wide.The feather pendant was given to her to find the Suzaku shichi seishi.That meant Kishuku was a seishi."Shimatta," she cursed again.Unless she got him off the battleground, he was going to die before she could awaken his powers.She picked up the edge of her dress and started to make her way across the rubble-strewn street, she had to reach that fight.


	8. Battleground

Kishuku wiped the sweat from his face

Chapter Seven

~*~

Kishuku took a brief second to wipe the sweat off his forehead before it dripped into his eyes and caused a problem.There was no way two ordinary men could defeat this monster.Hell, he wasn't sure the entire Japanese police force would be able to get rid of it.Kishuku knew there was no way to win, but he wouldn't leave Hahm-sensei who he knew would fight for his dojo to the death.Sparing a quick glance at his teacher, Kishuku knew he wasn't doing as well as his younger student.While Hahm Lanva might have been the greatest martial artist when he was younger, age had caught up with the man and Kishuku could tell he was tiring.Unless a miracle happened, they were both going to die.For Hahm-sensei would not leave his dojo and Kishuku would not leave Hahm-sensei.Dodging another strike for the serpent, Kishuku wondered how much longer they could last.

~*~

Miaka panted as she came to rest in the alley besides the dojo and another building.It had been hard work crossing the rubble-strewn street in a dress, but Miaka was facing bigger problems.There was just no way she could get to Kishuku without getting one or both of them killed.To call out would make both men lose their concentration, something the serpent would not hesitate in taking advantage of.Running out into the open would also distract the men; there was just no way to reach them.'What I need is a miracle,' Miaka thought and grabbed the feather pendant for help.But the feather offered no inspiration and Miaka bit her bottom lip knowing she was going to have to do this alone.

Luckily, fate seemed to smile down upon the Suzaku no Miko for the serpent seemed to gain a moment of insight and swept its tail down at Kishuku who had jump over it.While still in the air, the serpent swept his tail back over Kishuku's head and then back at him hitting Kishuku in the side.Miaka winced; it wasn't quite how she pictured getting a chance to talk to him, but…who could be picky?Running out onto the sidewalk, Miaka put her arms around Kishuku's body and started pulling him back into the alley.

Hahm watched as a girl in a red Chinese dress started to pull Kishuku into an alley.Looking over at him the girl smiled weakly; suddenly, her eyes went wide and she shouted "Abunai!"Leaping back just in time, Hahm missed the brunt of the attack and was thrown into the wall.Getting up with a wince, Hahm looked through narrowed eyes at the serpent.For some reason, he knew that strange girl would not harm Kishuku. He had to concentrate on this serpent.With only one target, the monster would be more focused.The stakes had been raised and Hahm didn't intend to lose.

~*~

Miaka dropped Kishuku unceremoniously on the ground with a grunt.He was heavy!Looking down Miaka winced. A small bit of blood stained his shirt from were the tail hit, maybe she should have put him down more gently…

_ _

~*~

Kishuku winced as the world came back into view.With a groan his hand slowly made its way up to touch the spot on his chest were the pain seemed to emanate from.He was shocked to see it come away slightly bloodied.

"Are you okay?"a concerned voice asked from above.Kishuku shot the familiar girl a withering glare.With a sheepish grin she muttered an "oops?" when she realized how inappropriate the question was."What I meant," she continued, "was are you willing to fight Seiryuu's serpent again?"Through the haze of pain Kishuku managed to connect this "Seiryuu serpent" with the creature he had just fought with Hahm-sensei.Hahm-sensei!Kishuku was jolted back to reality.

"Hahm-sensei," he croaked out, his voice full of pain.

"Hahm-sensei?" she repeated, "The other man?He's still out there from the sound of the battle."Becoming more aware, Kishuku realized that he could here the fighting-and it sounded like a one-sided battle to him.

"I have to help him," he labored painfully as he got up.It seems a cut does not have to pour a river of blood to hurt.

"Like that?"the girl questioned eyeing him.Kishuku winced, he knew the odds were against his survival, but he would not abandon Hahm-sensei!"Gomen nasai," the girl spoke again, "demo as you are one of the Suzaku Shichi Seishi, I cannot allow to just go and die."The sound of breaking glass reached their ears.

"Hahm-sensei!" Kishuku's eyes widened.He quickly started to make his way out of the alley when he was tackled from the behind by the strange girl."Let me go," he yelled, "I have to go help Hahm-sensei!"

"How much good are you going to do like that?" she questioned, "You hold the power of the constellation Tamahome.If I awaken your powers you'll stand a chance!"

"I don't care.I'm not some superhero out to help the world; I just want to save Hahm-sensei.So let me go.Go give your magic to someone else."

"I can't," she bit out through clenched teeth.Even wounded, Kishuku was hard to hold back."You were born with this power. I can awaken it, I can't just give it out like candy!"The thought of food sent her into a momentary daydream giving Kishuku enough time to slip out of her grip.

"I'm going to save Hahm-sensei, I don't care about constellations or these Suzaku seishi."And with that he turned to leave.

"Yamete," she called out to him stretching her hand towards him in a helpless gesture, "please allow me to awaken your powers become a Suzaku seishi.Only they can stop Seiryuu's minions and you're the only one I've found so far.If you go out there and die, Tokyo and the world will fall.""And," she added, "Hahm-sensei will die for sure."It was a low blow and they both knew it.Against his will, Kishuku's feet led him back into the alley where his traitorous arms helped this peculiar girl up.

"So," he said looking her in the eye, "how long does this awakening ceremony take?We haven't got much time."

Miaka smiled softly, "It's already done."There was a burst of heat on Kishuku's forehead.The symbol of Tamahome came to life and Kishuku felt energy spread through his body giving him new strength.

He smiled crookedly at Miaka; "I guess this makes me a superhero now right?Where's my outfit?"Looking down there was a flash of purple and Kishuku's hair had grown and he was newly clothed.([another picture][1])

"Nani?" Miaka looked confuse. "That isn't suppose to happen," she said quietly.Kishuku had caught her voice but not her words.

Looking up he questioned her, "Who are you anyways?"Miaka looked relatively surprised.

'Well,' she thought retrospectively, 'I did meet him just today.'

"I," she said with a sweeping bow, "am the Suzaku no Miko.When you are no longer in use of your powers, simply pull them back inside off you."Kishuku nodded.

Suddenly, the dojo roof crashed down into the alley that they were standing in.Kishuku grabbed Miaka and dashed out onto the sidewalk.The serpent, it seems, had decided that Hahm-sensei wasn't getting up after he was knocked through the window frame for the third time and wanted to go after him in the dojo.No one without powers had ever opposed it so long; this would be one meal it enjoyed very much.Bending down and savoring the moment, the serpent didn't notice the figure jumping towards him until the kick connected and he was flying into the next building, which promptly crashed on top of him.Landing on his feet, Kishuku looked in awe at the damage one kick had done.When he saw a figure slumped on the floor, he awe turned to worry.Rushing across the room he kneeled down besides Hahm-sensei and was relieved to find a pulse.Gently setting the older man against a protective wall, Kishuku heard a crash and was amazed to find the serpent standing back up-hatred in it's eyes.Kishuku moved away from the dojo and onto the street to draw the fight away from his teacher.

~*~

Miaka watched the fight with a growing sense that she had forgotten to tell Kishuku something.When the serpent stretched its neck, Miaka's eyes opened in realization: she had forgotten to tell Kishuku the serpent's weak spot.Seiryuu was so arrogant he had burned a black dragon onto the weak spot of all of his minions, boasting that no one could even get close enough to make use of this tidbit of news.Kishuku could fight forever, but he could never win unless he attacked the weak spot.Miaka didn't know how to tell him this information though.

"Kishuku, Kishuku," Miaka called out trying to get his attention, "the serpent's weak spot is the dragon burn!Attack the dragon burn!"Miaka wasn't sure if Kishuku heard her or not, but just as she was about to yell again a flash of blue and the back of a Chinese dress caught her attention as it came into view for a short second before turning the corner.A Chinese dress, the color blue, it could only mean one thing…

"The Seiryuu no miko," she whispered in disbelief.If she could catch the miko and confront her…maybe Miaka could end this war before it begun.Without a second though Miaka turned around and ran in the direction the figure had taken.Miaka followed her, sometimes guessing, sometimes following a flash of blue just before it rounded a corner and went out of sight.The chase was on. 

   [1]: http://www.geocities.com/fushigi_gakkou/tamahome.jpg



	9. 

"Yui

Chapter Eight

~*~

"Yui!" the cry escaped Miaka's lips in shock.Miaka ran across the street and collapsed down onto her knees besides her fallen friend.Cold and unconscious, Hongou Yui lay on the sidewalk dead to the world.

Slowly turning her new friend over, Miaka felt tears well in her eyes as she looked at her fallen friend at rapidly assessed the situation.From the pattern of destruction, the summoning point for Seiryuu's serpent was on this street.And from when Miaka felt the serpent entire her world and the time she had left Yui, Yui had been here when the Seiryuu no miko summoned her minion.

As Miaka tried to gently wake Yui up, her mind raged with inner conflict.How dare the Seiryuu no miko attack innocent people!On behalf of Yui, Miaka would not let her get away with it.She would see that the miko was paid for hurting Yui.

A low groan awoke Miaka from her unusually deep thoughts.Looking down, Miaka realized she was still dressed as the Suzaku no miko.Frozen in fear, Miaka could only watch as Yui slowly opened her eyes.

Luckily, Suzaku had more sense than his miko.Sensing Miaka's inability to move, he swiftly withdrew his power from her.

~*~

Yui groaned.Her head hurt, her feet felt like they had run miles, and worst of all she felt like she was missing something vital.Opening her eyes, she was surprised to see Miaka sitting next to her looking worried.But…why was Miaka wearing that strange Chinese dress?There was a flash of red light.Yui closed and rubbed her eyes.When she opened them, Miaka was dressed in her school uniform.Yui frowned in confusion.

"Your clothes…" Yui questioned, feeling out of it again.

"Clothes?"Miaka looked down and put a hand behind her head with a cheesy laugh."I'm just wearing my school uniform Yui.Nothing strange, nothing weird, certainly nothing Chinese…" 

Had Yui been able to think straight, she would have noticed Miaka had mentioned Chinese even when Yui had just said "your clothes".However, after having her consciousness slammed into dormancy by a dragon god, Yui wasn't able to do much at the moment except grimace.Stopping her babbling, Miaka remembered Yui was hurt and helped her up.Helping to support the dazed Yui, Miaka started to lead her towards the Yuuki apartment just a few blocks away.Turning the corner, they left the destruction and danger behind them.

~*~

The tail whipped across battlefield.A figure jumped just in time before being crushed by it.With inhuman agility, he landed on a pile of debris.Boy and serpent stared each other down in a momentary lull in the fighting.

Kishuku was glad for the time to catch his breath. They had been fighting for the last half-hour and even with his heightened abilities, Kishuku was breathing hard.Though whether that was because he was tired or because it was hard to breath with a few broken ribs Kishuku couldn't tell.Kishuku shifted his weight to his right side to take the strain off his broken left leg.He almost wished they would start battling again; he didn't like the way the serpent was staring at him.Kishuku's only advantage so far-that he could tell-was his intelligence.The serpent eyes were too calculating for his liking.

Kishuku's eyes darted around the battlefield looking for the Suzaku no miko.He was sure she said something to him, but he hadn't heard and then she had disappeared to who knows where.

'Look's like I'm going to have to get ride of this thing on my own,' Kishuku thought.He shifted into a left side fighting position to put as much weight as possible on his right foot.The serpent seemed to take his movement and arched his neck backwards raising his head to the sky and revealing a dragon shaped burn.

Flash. _"Kishuku, Kishuku," Miaka called out trying to get his attention, "the serpent's weak spot is the dragon burn!Attack the dragon burn!" _Flash.

So caught up in this vision, Kishuku failed to hear the serpent roar and he failed to see the blue flames rush out of the serpent's mouth right at him.

Kishuku let out a silent scream when he hit and went right on through one of the still intact windows.His back was cut in hundreds of places thanks to the broken glass on the floor.Looking at his pain filled right shoulder, Kishuku wished he hadn't.A large, sharp shard of glass had gone through the back of his shoulder and the point could be seen through his shirt in the front.Closing his eyes, Kishuku thought he was going to collapse from the pain.A challenging roar filled his ears and Kishuku opened his eyes to see the serpent roaring victoriously.

Kishuku's eyes hardened, his face became a mask, and slowly, painfully slowly, he heaved himself off the floor and limped out of the window.The serpent smiled viciously, he thought Kishuku was beaten.

'Not yet.'The serpent reared up on its hind legs.Kishuku's eyes narrowed as he realized what was going to happen next.'Come on,' he thought.The serpent reared back on its hind legs to call upon another burst of blue fire.With speed even Kishuku did not think he possessed, Kishuku raced forward, spring boarded off a large chunk of wreckage, launched himself at the serpent, and kicked the serpent's burn with all of his remaining strength.

A terrible cry echoed throughout the evacuated section of Tokyo as the serpent felt itself begin to die.In rage, it swiftly bit the one who dared kill it.With all of its strength, the serpent flung the offending human away and hopefully into a nice, hard slab of concrete.

Kishuku crashed through Hahm-sensei's dojo's roof.Opening his eyes with a grimace, Kishuku was relived to see Hahm-sensei was stilled propped up against the wall safe and sound.His eyes were drawn to the mirrors the covered the dojo's wall.He looked at his reflection.Long aqua hair, ripped Chinese uniform, and what had the Suzaku no miko said? _You hold the power of the constellation Tamahome._

_ _

"Tama…home…" Kishuku reached out to the reflection.Blood lose, injuries, and the past afternoon's events caught up to Kishuku.He fell forwards into the realm of unconsciousness, his outstretched hand hitting the floor limply.

~*~

So?How was it?^^ This chapter was hard work.I hope to get the next chapter out by Monday, but then again I haven't even started it yet so no promises. ^^ Ja ne!


	10. Hospital Blues

Tokyo was in shock

Chapter Nine

~*~

"It's an alien invasion I tell ya," a man with long brown hair that fell into his face stared into the camera, basking in the glory of his fifteen minutes of fame.Next to him, a man in a crisp business suit sat looking like he was trying hard not to fall asleep.Which was understandable, considering the news had been running nonstop since Kishuku had destroyed the serpent.

"Thank you," the reporter seemed to gain some alertness realizing that the other man was done, "And once again that was Tanaka Motoki, an expert on alien contact.Next, we have…"

Myou Juan turned the TV off in disgust.For the last 24 hours the news had been playing this crap.Interviews, "expert" opinions, and small clips of footage were shown over and over again.Not once had they stated anything useful: like how the monster got into to Tokyo or who got rid of it.Only once did they run an injured list and then it was back to interviewing psychos who thought we should sent smoke signals into space to appease aliens.Juan picked up his lab coat and clipboard.Slowly, he walked down the critical condition hallway.These were the people injured by the serpent or the panicked crowds.

'Thank kami no one was killed,' he thought pausing outside of a door.He quickly checked the chart outside the room.'Multiple concussions, five broken ribs, left leg broken in two places, muscle torn in right shoulder, torn back, and a puncture through his left side.It's a miracle he's alive,' Juan thought.

Dr. Myou quietly opened the door and let himself in.The patient still hadn't regained consciousness and that was starting to worry Juan.Always efficient, Juan started to check the patient's stitches and casts.'The blood has been stopped; the wounds have been taken care of.Why won't you wake up?' he thought.Looking down at the shorthaired pale boy, Juan frowned.He shouldn't be that pale, the blood transfusion should have cured that.And yet…and yet Juan felt like the true problem was hidden.That it was something beyond modern medicine, something from the fairytales and stories that giant serpents come from.Something that was beyond his reach.

Juan looked at the many flowers and gifts that bedecked the grim room.He bent over a bouquet of violets and looked at the get-well card.With a sad smile, he walked out the door.Turning just before he closed it, Juan looked back at the patient that laid within.'There are many people that care about you Sou Kishuku.For them, do not give up.'And then the door closed.

~*~

Miaka put her head in her hands and wept.At school this morning Miaka and the rest of the student body had heard of the people harmed during the "attack"-as they were calling it now-she had wanted to burst out crying on the spot.It had been torture to keep a happy face on all day.Now, she was sitting under a tree alone in the park and she could finally curl up and cry.It was her fault Kishuku was so badly hurt.She had made him become a Suzaku seishi even when he had told her no and then she had ran off without making sure he knew the serpent's weakness.And now he was in the hospital's critical condition ward because of the injuries she had forced him to receive.Miaka felt horrible and worthless. And so, sitting under a tree, she cried in quiet solitude.

~*~

Wow, that was depressing.^^ I'm not even in a sad mood.Next time: What's wrong with Kishuku?Will he be okay?What will happen to Miaka? ^^ Questions for which even I do not have the answers to yet.


End file.
